Indonesian Idol
Indonesian Idol (with dates of elimination) {| width="350" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" align="right" style="margin-left: 10px; border: 1px solid #999;" | colspan="2" style="background:#0000FF; text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center;"| Indonesian Idol Finalists |- | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 1 (2004) |- Joy Destiny Tobing Winner Delon September 4 Nania Kurniawati Yusuf August 21 Helena Andrian August 14 Michael Jakarimilena August 7 Lucky Octavian July 31 Bona Sardo Hasoloan Hutahaean July 24 Karen Theresia Pooroe July 17 Winda Viska Ria July 10 Suci Wulandari July 17 Adika Priatama July 17 | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 2 (2005) |- Michael Prabawa Mohede Winner Judika Nalon Abadi Sihotang August 13 Firman Siagian July 29 Monita Angelica Maharani Tahalea July 23 Hariadi Indra Mantong July 16 Silvia Damayanti July 9 Glenn Johanes Waas July 2 Yudhistira Priyanto Manupassa June 24 Elvira Ivana Puspitasari June 18 Wisnu Yoga Prabowo June 11 Ronald Silitonga June 4 Karolus Danar Kurniawan May 28 Indonesian Idol is a spin-off of the Idol series in Indonesia. It is shown on RCTI. First series (2004) The show started in 2004 and auditions were held at five cities: Medan, Yogyakarta, Bandung, Surabaya and Jakarta. The winner was Joy Destiny Tobing from Jakarta. A few weeks after crowned winner, Joy's contract with the show's producer, Fremantle Media was terminated after problems regarding terms of her contract. As a result, runner-up Delon Thamrin - who was popular among girls since the show started due to his good looks - was more heavily promoted by Fremantle afterwards. Second series (2005) The second series started on 25 March 2005. Auditions were held earlier from 15 February-17 March at five cities: Makassar, Yogyakarta, Bandung, Surabaya and Jakarta. The twelve finalists who made it to the Spectacular Show was: * Michael Prabawa Mohede (Mike) * Judika Nalon Abadi Sihotang (Judika) * Firman Siagian (Firman) * Monita Angelica Maharani Tahalea (Monita) * Hariadi Indra Mantong (Harry) * Silvia Damayanti (Maya) * Glenn Johanes Waas (Glenn) * Yudhistira Priyanto Manupassa (Yudi) * Elvira Ivana Puspitasari (Vira) * Wisnu Yoga Prabowo (Wisnu) * Ronald Silitonga (Ronald) * Karolus Danar Kurniawan (Danar) The 2 finalists who made it to the Grand Finale was Mike and Judika. The Grand Finale was held at the Plenary Hall of Jakarta Convention Center (JCC) on 6 August 2005 and 13 August 2006 (Result Show).The winner song for the Second season is "Semua Untuk Cinta" ("All For Love"). The winner for the second season is Mike. Third series (2006) The third season of Indonesian Idol started on 21 April 2006. The audition cities were in Jakarta, Bandung, Yogyakarta, Surabaya and Medan. Small auditions also took place in Manado and Ambon. The contestants who go through to the next round from Manado and Ambon will be brought to Surabaya. Hosts * Irgi Ahmad Fahrezi (1st season and 2nd season) * Amelia Natasha * Daniel Mananta (3rd season) Jury * Indra Lesmana * Muthia Kasim (1st and 2nd season) * Titi DJ * Dimas Jay * Indy Barends (3rd season) External links *Official site *Idol series forum Category:Idol television series Category:Indonesian television id:Indonesian Idol